


Just Another Day

by Fool_Arcana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Akechi's still after them, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Morgana still talks, The Phantom Thieves actually rob places in this, They're still theives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Arcana/pseuds/Fool_Arcana
Summary: By day, Akira Kurusu is an average guy working his way through college. He's a quiet, calm, and kind young man who tries to help as many people as he possibly can. By night, the quiet college student recedes into a different persona. He's cocky, arrogant, and has no sense of shame. Under the alias of 'Joker', Akira preforms heists with his friends and evades police capture.Goro Akechi, a detective since high school with a huge sense of justice, is hunting the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Akechi's on thin ice with his boss due to how quickly he wants them caught, but Akechi knows he can do it. Until he meets Joker... The mysterious allure of the leader of thieves seemed to force the game into his favor. Akechi had no chance, but he was definitely going to try.After all, whether Joker or Akira, he was still a person who could get caught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Evening**

 

It was a quiet day at Leblanc. Akira Kurusu stood behind the counter drying glasses with the soft chatter of an elderly couple providing a small oasis from the crushing silence. He heard the familiar jingle of the bell atop the door. His dark eyes drifted over to greet the customer with an artificial smile before he noticed the fluffy brown hair and light pink sweater adorned by Haru Okumura. "Good evening," she smiled kindly before taking a seat at a booth. Akira set a mug down on her table with her usual coffee order simmering inside. "Oh, thank you!" Akira nodded mutely and went to clean up the table the elderly couple had left. "Shall I flip the sign?"

  "It's fine," Akira said. He casually flipped the sign before untying his apron and walking into the kitchen. Morgana padded over to Haru's table and took a seat on the top of the bench. The kind girl laughed and patted the cat on his head. In the kitchen, Akira folded his apron and picked a suspicious duffel bag off the floor. He slung the bag over his shoulder and went back to the booth. "I washed all the clothes and shined the shoes," he told Haru, "even Ryuji's clothes are clean."

  The bell jingled once more. The rest of the Phantom Thieves have arrived. "We're here!" Ann Takamaki exclaimed joyfully. The group took their seats around the blueprints Akira spread out on the table. "Which floor is that? I didn't see it when we scouted." Akira chuckled and looked at Ann.

  "They're keeping hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of jewels in there," he smirked, "the lowest floor is beneath the basement and requires an I.D." Akira reached into his back pocket and placed a key card on top of a circled area. "So, I had Futaba duplicate one I swiped." The key card had a golden shimmer to it and had a name printed underneath a symbol. "Pretty smart, huh?"

  "It's why you're the leader, after all," Makoto Nijima said, "oh! Sis had a suspect arrested today. Some guy at school kept bragging about being a Phantom Thief and the cops heard. Surprisingly, it wasn't Ryuji." Said blonde rolled his eyes at the Student Council President. "Anyway, Sis was on the phone before I got here, she seemed irritated."

  "So, they don't suspect us," Ann sighed, "that's good." Akira nodded in agreement before a thought came to his mind.   "What about Akechi?" He asked with a small smirk, "is the detective going to be joining us tonight?"

  "Sis mentioned having him on the case," Makoto nodded, "he'll definitely show up after what you did to him last time."

  "What  _Joker_ did," Akira corrected, "ah, the humiliation of a famous detective is hilarious."

  Under the cover of night, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts began their drive to a highly protected bank. Makoto Nijima, Student Council President of Shujin Academy, sister of Prosecutor Sae Nijima, had her life set in books to be just like her late father and was willing to risk it all for her alias, Queen, and the Phantom Thieves. She rode on a motorcycle next to Akira before the two split down two different roads in order to take different paths.  _"Smart move, Joker,"_ Futaba's voice crackled through the earpiece,  _"Just go left at this intersection and exit right."_ Akira followed her instructions silently. His eyes flickered with anticipation when he noticed spotlights aiming at the sky. The casino's opening night had finally come. Akira knew that security would be too distracted by all the people scattered around the building.  _"I'm checking the cameras... Huh, looks like Joker's favorite detective has entered the building."_

  Pulling into the back lot, Joker tugged on his red gloves before leaning against the door. Queen opened up the trunk and pulled out their weapons. "Here, lemme help," Skull said as he jumped out of the vehicle. "Woo! I've been waitin' for this shit since it was announced!"

  "Quiet down, idiot," Panther muttered as she strolled towards the door. She ran her finger along her whip before slinging her gun out of the duffel bag. "Got any entrance ideas, Joker?" The leader of the thieves couldn't help but smirk at the sight of an open window. "I don't like that look without knowing what you're thinking of..."

  "That window's open," Joker pointed, "let's bet that this door's locked. Someone boost me and I'll open it up." He wrapped his fingers around the handle and tugged. "See? Locked."

  "We have lock picks," Fox said as he dug into his pockets, "wait, that lock is..."

  "Code," Queen nodded, "I'll go with you if you wish."

  "And leave these guys alone?" Joker chuckled, "boost me, Skull."

  The upstairs of the casino were easily maneuverable. Joker's eyes scanned his surroundings before he darted around a corner.  _'The stairs should be up ahead. Take a right when you get to the bottom. I'll be blind down there. Good luck, Joker.'_


	2. The Casino Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sae Nijima's promotion, she invites Goro Akechi to a casino for a celebration at one of their parties. To his expectation, the Phantom Thieves show up.

**Early Morning**

 

 Detective Goro Akechi sat at his desk doing paperwork. His tired eyes scanned each sheet of paper before signing it off and putting it in a stack. "How long's it been since you've slept?" Sae Nijima's smooth voice reached his ears. Akechi shrugged without looking up. Sae picked up his mug filled with coffee and raised a brow. "How many have you had?"

  "That mug you're holding makes five," he said quietly. The prosecutor sighed before pulling a hair up next to the younger man's desk. "Is the kiss still bothering you?"

  "I'll have that bastard charged with sexual harassment," Akechi grumbled, his eyes darkening. Sae held back a laugh. She knew how humiliated Akechi was when the leader of the Phantom Thieves kissed him to make his escape. The prosecuter knew it wasn't funny, but Akechi's face made it hilarious. He had been blushing and spluttering before rage boiled within him and he chased down the thief. 

  "So," Sae started with a small grin, "I got a promotion. We need to celebrate."

  "As in, crack open some wine with your sister?" 

  "Nope," Sae rolled her eyes, "there's a casino party tonight. I'm sure the thieves will show up. Wanna go with me to celebrate?"

  "Not really, but I'll go anyway."

**Evening**

  Akechi sighed when he noticed Sae eyeing the slot machines. "Go gamble your heart out," he rolled his caramel eyes. Sae nodded and walked off. The detective knew how the night would play out, but he also knew that the thieves would show up. He'd say that it was to catch the thieves, but he was really there to see the leader. Only to arrest him!—he'd say. 

  Hours later, Akechi adjusted his formal jacket and walked to the bathroom. His boredom was justified since he wasn't a gambler or much of a drinker. Akechi leaned his hands on the flashy sink with his eyes closed. 

  The door swung open. Heeled boots tapped against the tile and an arrogant thief stood proudly when he saw the detective. "Have I showed up in time to entertain you?" Recognizing the voice, Akechi turned around in anger. His eyes were wide and his blood boiled within him. "If you're thinking about stopping us, it's too late. We've already gotten what we wanted. I just came by to say hello."

  "What the hell do you want?" Akechi snapped angrily before swinging his fist and punching Joker in the face. "You humiliated me in front of everyone!"

  "No need to get violent, honey," Joker gave him a shit-eating grin, "is that any way to treat me?"

  "Oh, you deserve so much worse than a punch," Akechi dove forward to grab the thief, but the shorter male moved out of the way. In rage, Akechi drew his gun. Red gloves darted into the air to show defeat before Joker forced Akechi's wrist away and shoved him against a stall. "You bastard!"

  "You're the one who pointed a gun at me," Joker smirked, "you should really apologize for being so violent." Joker laced their fingers together slowly. "I only wanted to say hello, honey."

  "Stop calling me that," Akechi growled, "have you no shame?!"

  "Not at all, honey," Joker moved away slowly. He swiped the gun and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Akechi hated that long coat that definitely showed off how flashy Joker was. "What a show, don't you agree? What a flawless execution of thievery and perseverance!"

  "You're garbage, you know?" Akechi spat, "you're insolent thieves with no sense of justice!"

  "Ouch," Joker placed a hand on his heart, "a little negative, don't you think?"

  "Damn you," Akechi took a step forward, "what are you so proud of? You lead a group of wanted criminals and you're standing around a detective with no worry!"

  "You haven't even attempted to arrest me," Joker chuckled before stealing another kiss from the detective. Akechi shoved him back and watched as the thief swiftly left the bathroom. Alarms wailed in the halls when he followed, wiping his lips with his sleeve. He was going to chase him, but it was no use. 

  Joker had escaped once again. 


	3. Leblanc's Barista

**Evening**

 

 Walking down the creaking, wooden steps from Leblanc's attic, Akira Kurusu appeared from his long slumber. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," the café's owner, Sojiro Sakura, smirked. Normally, Akira wouldn't be staying with him, but since he couldn't afford bearable housing in college, he was given sanctuary in the attic. "Your friends are coming, right?"

  "Yes," Akira said, "we were going to play games in my room. May I make them some curry?" Despite Akira's reputation for being a delinquent and having a record, he was a quiet and polite young man.

  "Make sure you clean up afterwards," he told Akira, "I'm gonna go buy some cigarettes."

  Akira spent a couple hours brewing coffee and making curry for everyone. Around four in the afternoon, people began to show up. Haru, of course, was the first one. "Hello," she greeted, her kind voice reaching Akira's ears. The bespectacled man smiled at her. "I brought some snacks and a few board games. I'll bring them up and come down to help you."

  "Don't worry about helping," Akira said, "I've got it."

  "Very well," Haru nodded. She padded up the stairs carrying her bags of snacks and board games. Akira had set up a few tables and cleared off his desk, so Haru placed her items on there. She appreciated how clean his room was whenever the thieves came over. Usually, when Haru visited unannounced, Akira's attic was a mess. Something brushed against her leg. "Oh! Morgana! You scared me!"

  "Apologies," Morgana chirped, "I just wanted to say hello."

  "Well, hello, then," Haru swiped the cat off the ground and rubbed his ears. "Let's go back down to keep Akira company."

  After each of the Thieves arrived, they all sat in the attic watching Futaba's superhero movies, eating curry, and playing board games. "Aw! No fair! You're cheating!" Futaba pointed her finger at Akira, "there's no way you could pull that move!"

  "Futaba, this is Monopoly," Makoto sighed, "you can't... You can't exactly cheat at Monopoly.."

  "Well!" Futaba's face turned a light shade of red, "you never know with Joker! He can do impossible things! He's hiding cards!"

  "What good would havin' a few 'Chance' cards and 'Community Chests' do?"

  "Ryuji, have you ever played Monopoly?" Ann rubbed her eyes slowly—a look of pure disappointment crossed her face. Ryuji nodded defensively and Akira snickered.

  "You've been reading the instructions all night," Yusuke pointed out, "even I've played Monopoly, Ryuji.."

  "Shuddup!"

  After three games and several movies later, the Thieves began to go back to their respective homes before the trains stopped for the night. "Thank you for the food, Akira," Haru smiled before she left, "I'll be sure to bring a few things from my garden if you ever need ingredients!"

  "Thanks, Haru," Akira smiled, "see you later."

**Daytime**

 

 "Akechi-kun," Prosecutor Sae Nijima said as she placed her hand on the young man's shoulder, "take a break today. I talked to your boss, he agrees you need a day off. Take it."

  "No," he muttered, "I must keep on the Phantom Thieves case in case—"

  "Just because you're pissed off at their leader isn't an excuse to harm your well-being. Go home or go to the park. There's a café in Yongen-Jaya called Leblanc that I'm sure you'd enjoy."

  "A café?"

  "It's very relaxing," Sae nodded, "I go there sometimes and Makoto goes very often. If you're lucky, the cute barista will be there."

  "Are you trying to set me up?" Akechi rolled his caramel eyes, "we'll see if his coffee is good enough for my standards."

  "I'm sure it will," Sae patted his shoulder, "Makoto talks about him a lot. They're good friends."

  Akechi hummed as he placed his papers and books into his briefcase. He adjusted his jacket and headed towards the exit. "He better be cute, Nijima-san."

  "If he isn't, I'll buy you as many pancakes as you want."

  "Well, damn," Akechi gave a small, unnoticeable smile, "he must be very cute. If he's there, I'll let you know if you owe me pancakes."

  "I won't."

  With that, Detective Goro Akechi left his workplace to the train station. Yongen-Jaya would be a trip to Shibuya and then to the Backstreets of the area. He would say that he went for the coffee, but he couldn't help but be curious about the 'cute barista' Sae mentioned.

  The bell on top of the front door of Leblanc jungled. Akira looked up from the cup he was drying with a plastic smile on his face. "Hello! Welcome to Leblanc! What would you like?"

  Akechi slid into the seat at the bar with a smile matching Akira's level of false sincerity. "Just a cup of coffee, please. A friend of mine said it was good and I decided to check it out." 

  Akira blinked for a moment before nodding and reaching to grab a mug. Thoughts raced through his mind about his 'favorite detective', according to the Thieves, showing up at his place of residence. The man wasn't angry at him like he was at Joker, but he had his TV smile on his face. "What type of beans would be suitable," Akira mumbled to himself, "let's see..." The barista chose the beans and began to brew the cup for the detective. "Would you like anything to eat? Curry? Desserts?"

  "Um," Akechi wanted to hide the hunger in him from skipping lunch, but the rumble in his stomach betrayed him. He couldn't help but drool at the smell of curry wafting into his nose. "Curry, if it's no problem..."

  "Good choice!" Akira smiled, "it may take a while longer than your coffee. I'll start it up now." The smile on Akira's face became genuine for Akechi. "You're that detective on TV, right?" Akira could see the Thieves rolling their eyes if they heard him. Of course Akira knew everything about him, he was part of the following and chose to bring up his TV lies as Joker to tease him. 

  "Yes," Akechi nodded, "I do make appearances often. A fan base has somehow been created."

  "Sounds rough," Akira scoffed, "girls can be crazy."

  "I'm a little frightened about what would happen if they found out I wasn't into them," Akechi took the mug Akira set in front of him. "What a cozy café."

  "That's what my friends say, too," Akira stirred the curry, "especially when they see my room."

  "Pardon? Your room?"

  "I live in the attic," Akira pointed at the ceiling, "college is tough on my budget and I've got a past with the owner. He, uh, sheesh, I don't know if I should confess this to a detective..."

  "What? You a criminal?" Akechi smirked, Akira shrugged. "Come on, you can tell me."

  "We just met."

  "I won't judge."

  "I defended a girl from a drunk guy and he got injured then sued me. I have an assault on my record now."

  "How unfair," Akechi took a long sip of his coffee, "I can't stand those kinds of people. They use their power to take the lives of defenseless people."

  "I was sixteen," Akira started, "people at Shujin Academy would avoid me, but I met good people who actually got to know me. We're still best friends now. Now, I'm turning twenty this year and the assault was lifted after investigations. People still remember me as the psycho transfer student with a criminal record. I'm just glad it didn't have a negative effect on my college applications when they checked."

  "Christ," Akechi watched as Akira placed the bowl of curry in front of him. "I'm glad it was taken off your record."

  Akira hummed in response before he checked his phone. Akechi took a few sips of his coffee and began devouring the curry Akira made him. "You must really enjoy it," Akira smiled. 

  "It's delicious," Akechi nodded, "I never get the time to have homemade food. Thank you."

  "You're welcome to come by anytime," Akira told him, "even after closing time. Just let me know."

  "How would I do that?" 

  "I'll give you my number," Akira internally cringed at his flirting. Under his alias of Joker, he was must more confident and flirty than the quiet boy he had to be while he was a criminal. "I mean it."

  "Ah, thank you very much!" Akechi exclaimed, "I wouldn't want to bother you, though..."

  "It's no problem," Akira said quickly, "I'm here all the time and the only thing that pesters me to sleep is my cat."

  "Are you sure the owner would be alright with that?"

  "Oh, he loves me; plus, his daughter would convince him on my behalf."

  Akira poured himself a cup of coffee before the door swung open again. A loud-mouthed blonde burst in with a childish grin on his face that fell when he saw the detective. "Uh, 'sup dude," Ryuji gulped, "I came by ta see if ya wanted to hang out, but... I'ma go mess with Ann or Makoto."

  "Yeah," Akira gripped the bridge of his nose, "see you around, Ryuji..."  _Damn cockblock,_ Akira thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Daytime**

 

  "I just can't focus tonight," Akira sighed, twirling his pen between his fingers. His dark eyes scanned his notes before looking back up at Ann. "Sorry.  Let's just talk, you look like you have something on your mind, too."

  "Oh," Ann blinked, "Yeah, I guess I do. Remember Shiho?" Akira nodded silently. Shiho Suzui was Ann's best friend since they were younger; she had attempted suicide in their second year at Shujin Academy after being molested by the gym coach, Suguru Kamoshida. Ann had been extremely angry and sad during that whole thing, so, being the good friends they are, Ryuji and Akira brought up the idea to force him to pay. Thus, the Phantom Thieves had been born to take down Kamoshida. They stole from his office and home to find evidence before calling the police anonymously. "I met up with her again... She's moving eight hours away and I won't see her as often. We'll stay in contact and stuff, so I'm not too worried. What about you? You're usually so studious."

  "Goro Akechi." Akira often talked about the famed detective to Ann because she knew exactly what to say. She placed her head on her hands and smiled knowingly. "He came by Leblanc the other night and Ryuji came in-"

  "Of course Ryuji ruined the moment."

  "Yeah, duh. Anyway, we had a rather  _civil_ discussion about my record and my past with Boss. I doubt he realizes we're the Phantom Thieves, but I can't help but think about how he'd act if he knew I was Joker. Like, we had lighthearted banter and he wasn't completely his TV self... Although, he still had that fake smile of his. Maybe Joker will tease him about his smiles next time." 

  "Well," Ann tapped her chin, "I think that Akechi would punch you in the face if he knew and then have you arrested. He's a detective, Akira, it's his job. Plus, you've humiliated him in front of his coworkers and fans multiple times by kissing him; I'd punch you if I were him. If you could convince him, as Joker, to help us out, maybe he'd be more accepting."

  "Help us out?" Akira never thought about getting Akechi to help out the Phantom Thieves. "Oh! Like being a police mole. Kind of like Sae-san."

  "Yeah, but I doubt he'd accept it because of how Joker treats him." Joker was addressed as a different person by the Thieves. Akira's personality switched so much that Joker was like a completely different entity. "Akira, however, is so sweet and charming that he could, perhaps, convince the popular detective to give out some information. You know, get to know him... Ask about the investigation... Sae-san doesn't know as much as Akechi does."

  "Good idea," Akira smirked at his paper. "Thanks for the talk, Ann. Can you help me with English?"

  "As long as you help me with my grammar."  

 

  **Evening**

 

   After playing Gun About with Shinya, Akira arrived back at Leblanc to work. His heart jolted at the sight of Akechi sitting at the bar by the bookshelf, papers splayed around the counter and an open textbook in front of the brunette. Akira couldn't help but stare at the sight of Goro Akechi's hair falling out of the loosely done ponytail. "Welcome back," Akechi's smooth, TV perfect voice made its way to Akira's ears. 

  "Honey, I'm home."

  Akechi's eyes widened for a split moment before shutting to make room for the plastic smile. "You're back awfully late." Akira hoped he hadn't noticed the exact same nickname Joker used. It was a risky, and bold, comment that Akira regretted saying aloud. Sojiro said nothing as he poured himself a cup of coffee, watching the scene before him carefully. He knew all about the Phantom Thieves and laughed with them when they teased Akira about the nickname he gave to the detective. 

  "Ah, I apologize for that. What a disdainful husband I am." 

  "Unfortunately," Akechi sighed, "I suppose you may be forgiven under the grounds that you continue making such wonderful coffee."

  "That could be arranged under specific circumstances." Akira was playing with Fire and he knew it. He should've left when 'honey' slipped out of his mouth. He should've went to Shinjuku to talk to Chihaya or Ohya after he saw Akechi in the first place. The detective was extremely intelligent and could, or already have, found out about his true identity. "Care to play with me, Akechi-San?"

  "Only children play games." Akechi took a slow sip of his coffee, side-eyeing Akira carefully before setting it back down. "Well, children and petty thieves." Akira's heart skipped a beat. His stomach twisted and his lungs felt tight. Yet, he still kept his face still. 

  "Then I suppose I shall act as a thief. I'll do my thing of stealing your heart and you do your thing of catching me... and drinking coffee." Too much, he thought, too far. Akira knew he was being too obvious. Acting as a thief? Stealing his heart? He wanted to slap himself. "Only if you're up with a bit of role playing."

  Akechi's TV smile had twisted into something a tad bit more real, but also even more sinister. "I suppose it shall be up to fate to decide the winner of our game, then. A thief and a detective, what a match." His eyes were narrowed, determined to find a crack in Akira's façade. The latter acted the same. Each wanted to find a weakness and exploit it, each determined to win the game. 

  "You will lose. Having to deal with criminals like the Phantom Thieves will surely sway your actions and distract you."

  "I don't lose against thieves."

  "I won't be a thief until your heart is stolen."

  "Then you shall never be a thief."

  "We'll see about that, Akechi-San. I look forward to our game of fate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating. The previous chapter was when I got writer's block, but I'm back now!

**Daytime**

 

Sae Niijima often found herself dipping into police territory in cases. Specifically, in cases like the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. She knew their identities and even aided them in finding information. The prosecutor had been persuaded by her sister's involvement and promise to be safe. She wasn't surprised to find the exhausted Goro Akechi slumped over his desk with his head in his hands. "Did you sleep at all?"

  "What do you know about that barista, Akira Kurusu?" Akechi's voice was void of emotion at the moment. His polite demeanor was shattered when he was running on several cups of coffee and pure luck. Sae Niijima was taken aback, but quickly put up her playful look. 

  "Why? You think he's cute?"

  "I'd like an answer, not a question." Akechi watched her face, his eyes focused and lips pressed together. Sae kept it blank, matching her opponent's. 

  "He's one of Makoto's best friends. He's a good kid with top grades in his class and spends his time at several part-time jobs." Sae knew that didn't please Akechi. His brows were pinched together and he sighed. "Why? Did something happen?"

  "Joker calls me 'honey' to piss me off. Every time we interact, that stupid nickname comes up. Last night, I spoke to Kurusu-kun and he called me 'honey'." Sae raised her brows. She knew Akira was smart, so why would he make a stupid decision? "Then—" Sae was making notes in her mind to inform Makoto. "—he called himself a thief ready to steal my heart. How coincidental... or perhaps—"

  "He's a fan of them, actually. Makoto talks about how he's gushing about their deeds all the time."

  "Interesting," Akechi tapped his bottom lip, "but 'honey' was never released to the public. How could he have known Joker called me that stupid name? I'll have to ask him..." Akechi continued his rambling. Sae stole out of the office to the nearest bathroom to phone Makoto, not caring that she was in class. 

  "Makoto," Sae was relieved she answered, "Akechi-Kun is too close. Akira messed up big time."

  "Wait, what? Slow down, Sis. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Despite Makoto being younger, she was more mature with things about the Thieves due to experience. Sae constantly worried about her and always checked in. 

  "Akira called Akechi-kun 'honey' and made a joke about stealing his heart. Akechi-kun says he'll ask Akira, but tell him to be careful. That boy is smart and he can—and will—figure you out if you aren't careful."

  "I understand," Makoto clenched her fist for a moment, "I'll inform the others. I'll see you soon, Sis."

  Makoto put the phone back in her pocket with an annoyed sigh. Of course, she thought, of course, Akira would say something stupid. The woman walked across the college campus from the Student Government room to the nearest café. "Oh, Niijima-senpai," a girl smiled, "I have a question about Student Gov.,  but when is the next meeting?"

  "Hm, there really isn't much to report. I'll call you about the next meeting," Makoto forced a smile, "I need to go. See you around!"

  She decided to call Haru since she was out of class. The fluffy-haired girl answered on the second ring. Her soft voice echoed into Makoto's ears. "Mako-chan?"

  "Haru, I have to tell you and everyone something. Akira called Akechi 'honey' and joked about being a thief. If he's around, could you slap him?" Haru hummed and a loud slap resounded into the phone. Makoto winced at the sound and then smiled when she heard a loud protest. "Thank you, Haru. Anyway, I'll see you guys in Leblanc."

  "What the hell was that for?!" Akira shouted as Haru put her phone away. He rubbed his reddened cheek with a scowl. Haru gave him a kind smile with a dark undertone. 

  "Mako-chan told me you hinted Akechi about being Joker."

  "I—yeah, I admit I messed up. It slipped out and I thought I could cover it up with some other jokes. But—shit, that hurt!"

  "We're all going to meet at Leblanc to discuss how you can fix it, but I suggest acting normally with Akechi-kun and trying to deflect the investigation, okay?"

 

   **Evening**

 

  The Thieves arrived after closing time, barely stopping when they noticed Goro Akechi walking to the bike rack. They were careful to go in the back. "So, lemme get this right. You called the big bad detective 'honey' while tryin' to flirt as 'Akira'?"

  "Yes, Ryuji," Ann rubbed her eyebrows, "we explained this four times since we saw you! Akira switched into his Joker façade and called Akechi 'honey'! Jesus."

  "Hm, two different personalities based on the situation... an interesting art concept." 

  Akira took a stand behind the counter while the college kids took seats at the center booth. He started up the stove to make curry and started on coffee. "Haru suggested acting as if it never happened."

  "He asked Sis about you," Makoto deadpanned, "you have to avoid suspicion. I know we said to get him to help us if you can, but blatantly using Joker's nickname and then saying you'll steal his heart is too much, Akira."

  "I know, I know! I'll make sure he doesn't suspect us. Can we talk about our next job or something?"

  "Art gallery," Ann spread papers on the table, "there's a huge painting on display—a portrait of a woman with a frame of gold and diamond. We're going to take it and sell it to the highest bidder on the black market."

  "Sounds good," Futaba adjusted her headphones, "Akira, you should tell Akechi an alibi on the night of the heist. Oh, and we could use some info from that Iwai guy you know."

  "I'll ask him about stuff," Akira nodded, placing coffee cups and curry in front of his friends. "Do you guys think you can all get closer to Akechi, too? Put his suspicion away from all of us by keeping him close."

  "That's easy enough for me. He comes over for dinner with Sis and I. It's rare, but he doesn't think of either of us as a threat, I believe."

  Akira patted Morgana's head when he locked up the shop. "I should get Akechi's contact info." Akira caught Morgana's eyes, judging him. "It's for info!"

  "You want to flirt."

  "Shut up, Morgana..."


	6. Chapter 6

 

>   "Testing, testing, one, two, three, one, two, three," Joker said into the earpiece, "is it all clear, Oracle?" The crisp air on the roof top pricked the skin of the thieves. 

  "Crystal!" Oracle said, grinning fro her computer. "Tonight shall be a grand heist, my wonderful Phantom Thieves. Every camera is dark! You may go!"

  Joker ducked into an air vent. Each thief entered and exited separately just in case one of them got caught. He kept his movements quiet and fast until he got to a grate. Detective Akechi was in the security office yelling at one of the guards. Joker could see the anger radiating off him.

  "Get the damn cameras back on! Those bastards can't win again! I want every entrance and exit barricaded!" In his hand was the calling card; he gripped it so tightly it wrinkled and tore. 

 _Too bad,_ thought Joker,  _we're fifty steps ahead of you, Detective._

 The leader of the Phantom Thieves carried on, taking a sharp left to avoid a fan. He tugged his jacket away and continued to the next vent. The art piece was right under him. "Oracle," he whispered, "I'm over the piece. Where's Skull?" Skull was supposed to meet him in the vent to help with lifting the piece and himself up. 

  "I'm here!" Skull's voice cracked through the earpiece. "I'm just 'round the corner, see me? Oh man, this is gonna be so effin' fun."

  "We've done this so many times, Skull," Panther said from the lower level air ducts, "make sure Joker doesn't get distracted with the Detective."

  "I only do that when the job is done and we cross paths on my escape!" Joker huffed, blowing his hair from his eyes, "Anyway, let's do this shit!"

  In the security room, Akechi busied himself with truling to fix the cameras and monitoring the guards. "Trace the hacker. Now!" He rubbed his eyes and pushed open the door. "Everyone, be on guard! Ugh, how many times must I—" A hatch on the ceiling collapsed on the ground, startling the lone detective. He yanked his gun from the holster and took aim at the flashy Phantom Thief hanging by a harness. "Don't move."

  "Oh, hey honey!" Joker grinned ear-to-ear, "I doubt it's polite to hold a gun on me."

  "Neither is being a pathetic thief."

  "Touché," Joker began tracing the frame of the painting, "man, Detective, your beauty really strikes me." Taking the frame between his hands, Joker lifted it from the wall, keeping eye contact with the detective. Joker glanced upward and nodded, Skull yanked up the cord as quickly as he could. 

  Akechi pulled the trigger with intent to kill. The bullet met the wall, breaking a hole into the wallpaper. "Dammit!" Akechi pushed a podium underneath the entrance to the ventilation system. He pulled himself up, watching the two thieves crawl. Akechi followed in suit, struggling to see down his gun in the darkness. Akechi's eyes trained on the loud red of Joker's gloves. 

  He kept his mouth shut, hoping that the two would lead to the other Thieves. "Holy shit, dude!" Skull yelled, "Akechi coulda killed ya!" Akechi rolled his eyes silently,  _That was the plan!_  

  "Yeah," Joker chuckled, "I just wanna go home and sleep... I want coffee, I'd much rather study... Stupid Oracle, making us do stuff." Akechi made a mental note of the codename 'Oracle'. Akechi stayed silent, trying to get all information out of their conversation. "Ugh, Skull! Get your ass out of my face!"

  "Take it as revenge for the amount of times you've given me bitter coffee!"

   _He makes coffee, real helpful._ Akechi rolled his eyes, watching carefully. The Thieves pushed a vent open to the roof and got out, but Akechi stayed hidden in the vents. "Did you get it? We could hear Akechi over the earpiece."

  "Hell yeah," Skull held up the painting, "s'worth a fortune!"

  Akechi tried to memorize the voices on the roof in case he ever heard them again. The soft, high voice of Noir reached his ears. "Let's go before the trains close."

  "I'll walk home tonight. See ya!"

  Once the Thieves began to rappel down the roof, Joker sat in front of the vent and grinned at the detective. "Did you enjoy the view while we crawled, Honey?"

  "You knew."

  "Of course I did, I know you. Now, Goro, can I call you that?"

  "Absolutely not."

  "You attempted to shoot me. How useful is a dead man? The others will continue without me. Would you like to take a moonlight stroll?"

  Akechi slapped away Joker's hand and exited the vent by himself. "I will arrest you." Akechi fixed his posture and brushed off the excess dust. The gun in his hands felt light from the years of use; Akechi shoved the gun in his face with a scowl. "Up against the wall, feet apart, hands on the wall."

  "Of all the times I've imagined you having me against the wall, I never thought it'd be with a gun to my head," Joker pouted, placing his gloves on the wall. He knew he would get away easily, but he wanted to talk to Akechi more. 

  "You disgust me," Akechi turned his face. The red painting his cheeks could be described as anger and embarrassment. Joker ducked his head and grabbed the gun in his moment of distraction. Akechi fell on the ground once Joker threw off his balance. "What the fuck!"

  "Hey," Joker tossed the gun across the roof, "my good friend, Skull, would not be happy with that. He doesn't like that word, tsk, tsk." He placed his boots on Akechi's wrist, pinning him to the roof. "Would you like to make a deal, Mister Detective?"

  "No."

  "At least hear me out," Joker cooed, "you help us out and, in return, you'll get money... Power... Our identities—"

  "Get off," Akechi narrowed his eyes, "I will never help you; you're fucking criminals who deserve to go to prison!"

  "What a shame..." Joker took a step back, "If fate allows us, we will meet again."

  "I sincerely hope not, _honey,"_ Akechi spat. The nickname burned his tongue and cut the air. Joker laughed and grabbed the rope his friends left for him before rappelling off the roof. Akechi debated cutting the rope. The detective dusted off his clothes and ran to get his gun, watching the van speed off into the night. "Fuck!" He screamed, kicking the brick wall next to the door of the roof. "That fucking mother fucker! Ugh, I hate him! I hate him so fucking much!"

  "Holy effin' shit, dude," Ryuji kicked his feet on the seat in front of him, "Akechi had a _gun_ in you! He's gettin' pretty serious 'bout catchin' us."

  "Unfortunately, he rejected Leader's proposal... We need intel a different way—Perhaps, you can ask him curious questions as Akira?" Makoto said, taking a left towards the train station, "I'll ask Sis to keep an eye on his investigation. Don't slip up again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have this thought that Akechi has a really filthy mouth. Like, Ryuji swears a lot, but Akechi seems like tha kinda guy who pretends he isn't vulgar, but really is. You know, like in battle he calls shadows 'bastards' and junk. I dunno. Just a little headcanon.


	7. Chapter 7

  The exhausted Phantom Thieves of Hearts piled into Leblanc, stretching their limbs and listening to the loud pops of their joints. "Jeez," Ann sighed, "sitting in that van for hours really messes me up. Hey Akira, do you want me to take our costumes home today?"

  "It's fine, I'll wash them," Akira placed his mask on the counter, "I've memorized the wash settings by now."

  The girls went to the attic to change into their regular clothes. Akira focused on unbuttoning his shirt until Ryuji began to talk. "Man, I still can't get used to these clothes," he laughed, chucking his knee pads on the bar with his metallic mask. "Where'd we even get these, again?"

  "I remember we made them," Yusuke draped his tail over the stool, "yours turned out to be such a disappointment that Haru took over."

  "You—You don't gotta mention _that_ part," Ryuji groaned. Akira let out a quiet chuckle, pulling his sweatpants onto his hips. "God, I'm so effin' tired. I didn't sleep last night since midterms are comin' up."

  "I see you haven't changed your habits from high school," Yusuke snickered, "Although, your goals are incredibly noble."

  "I guess..." Ryuji hid the red painting his face, "I dunno, I jus' wanna make sure no one goes through what we did. Those kids at the hands of rotten adults or guys like my dad need someone who'll listen to 'em someday."

  "I'm glad you found something to set your life to," Akira smiled. 

  "Let's get off the topic of careers! It's late, you think it'd be okay for us to stay the night? I don't think the trains're runnin'."

  "Why're you asking? You've broken in to use my couch before."

  _It was four-in-the-morning when Ryuji wandered down the streets of Yongen-Jaya. Akira was sound asleep when he heard a loud groan coming from his window. His eyes shot open, vision blurry until he put on his glasses. "Ryuji?! What the hell are you doing?!"_

_The blond smiled sheepishly and dropped his pillow on Akira's legs. "I-I got... I heard a thud and it was dark... So... I got scared—There! I said it!"_

_Akira narrowed his eyes, "So you decided to_ walk _to Yongen? At four A.M.?!" Ryuji flushed and averted his eyes, Akira looked over at Morgana and moved over. "You can sleep here, if you want."_

_"This is why you're my best friend, Man!" Ryuji grinned, jumping into his place and snuggling into his pillow. Morgana adjusted his position and stretched. "Sorry Mona."_

_"You're eighteen, Ryuji, it was a thud," the cat mumbled. Ryuji huffed and closed his eyes to finally fall asleep. Akira couldn't help but laugh at his best friend—he acted all tough for others, but he was a big teddy bear._

Ryuji groaned and hid his face in his hands, "Oh, hell! I remember that!" 

  "You never told me that," Ann's voice came from the stairs. The boys jumped and stared at the girls. "How cute, Ryuji. I never knew you were scared of the dark."

  "I-I ain't afraid of the dark... Dammit..."

  The Thieves sat in Akira's attic with spare blankets on the floor and pillows behind the young adults. "Look at us," Makoto smiled, "The rebellious kids in college who act as Phantom Thieves are having a slumber party at a coffee shop... Third-year me would have rolled her eyes at the thought of this, but..."

  "Yeah," Futaba smiled, "Back then, I thought there was nothing after my mom died... That there was nothing to live for, but I was so, so wrong on _so_ many levels!"

  "Hey, now," Ryuji said, "tonight's not the night for sentimental bullshit. We're here ta sleep and—"

  "I can't wait for Ryuji to get scared!" Futaba cheered, pumping her fist into the air. Ryuji fell back onto the pillows and mumbled curses at the younger girl. Haru giggled and fluffed her pillow. Futaba yawned, "Let's go to bed. I'm so tired.."

  "Why do heists take so long?" Ann groaned, "sleep early, eat food, dress up, go do a heist for _hours."_

  "I suppose you are correct," Yusuke said, "Although, it does pay for my dinner."

  "You still owe me money, dude," Ryuji rolled his eyes, "I bought ya an expensive ass dinner 'cuz you said you hadn't eaten in days."

  "My apologies, but I do not have the money at the moment."

 

* * *

 

 

  When morning came, the Thieves left Leblanc before Sojiro opened the shop. Akira packed their costumes and earnings into a duffel bag. He stuffed the suspicious bag in his closet before heading down the old steps. "Morning," he smiled at Sojiro kindly, "Did you sleep well?"

  "As well as I could considering my daughter and honorary son's actions," he chuckled. The bell chimed when Ace Detective Goro Akechi entered the quiet café, Sojiro clamped his mouth shut and turned to the kitchen. 

  "Good morning," Akechi smiled, "may I have this drink to go? I'm afraid I must get to work early this morning."

  "Sure thing, kid," Sojiro smirked, starting the brew for Akechi. Akira planted himself a few stools away from Akechi, giving him a smile to mirror the false image. 

  "So formal," Akira mused, "you don't need to speak so politely here, y'know. This isn't a TV station."

  "A bit rude to criticize someone's way of speech," Akechi didn't face him, but instead took interest in the thick book in his hands. 

  "Could that be the collection of Arséne Lupin stories?" Akira couldn't hide the excitement that invaded his voice. The Gentleman Thief had been his role model since he was a child. Akechi finally met his eyes—the brown hues darkened by exhaustion and the faint frown on his face spoke a thousand words. "Another case?"

  "I had a lot of paperwork to fill out when I let the Phantom Thieves escape again... I should have pulled the trigger when I had their scumbag leader on the receiving end of my gun..." Akira felt his heart stop. "Kurusu-kun, why? Why couldn't I bring myself to pull the trigger?" Akechi took the coffee from Sojiro and handed him the payment. "I shall see you later, then, Kurusu-kun."

  Akechi left a slip of paper on the counter along with the payment of his coffee. The brunette boy made his way to his bike with his phone against his ear. "Yes, Sae-san?"

  "Akechi, you're late!" Her voice was a hushed yell, "I need my arresting detective here to testify!"

  "Shit," Akechi mumbled, pushing his bike back against the rack, "I'll be there, don't worry." He turned to Leblanc and took a deep breath. "Excuse me, sir. I am in a bit of trouble... Sae-san needs me at the courthouse for a hearing—do you know of a fast way for me to go?"

  "I can drive you," Akira stood up, "Right, Boss? I can borrow your car?"

  "Wreck it and you'll be homeless with no fingers."

  Akira gave Akechi a warm smile before leading him to Sojiro's car. The forest scent made Akechi want to gag. He eyed the crumbs that littered the dirty floor of the passenger's side. Discarded paper bags that once housed food and mystery stains on the rug disgusted the detective. He didn't want to think about the backseat if the front was like that. 

  "Hah," Akira smirked, one mimicking Joker's, "I'm deeply sorry that our family car does not suit your Prince-like Demeanor."

  "I deal with enough sarcasm when Joker is harrassing me, you're too nice to have that attitude."

  "Ouch," Akira winced jokingly, "I'll gas it to get you there." Akira forced the gas to the floor and grinned, taking lesser known roads to avoid an accident. 

  "W-Wait! Stop! I—I—Kurusu-kun!"

  In no time, a disheveled Akechi tumbled out of the car in front of the courthouse, his hair standing at every angle and tears on his temples. He ran up the steps of the courthouse, his loosened tie flying with his movements. "Sae-san!"

  "Akechi?" She raised a brow, "hurry up inside. You're a mess, what happened?"

  "Kurusu-kun happened," the detective grumbled. He followed Sae into the courtroom, avoiding the eyes that questioned his messy stature. "Uh, it sounds wrong, probably. I meant that Kurusu-kun drove me here..."

  The recess ended and Akechi sat at the witness stand, his tie at an awkward angle and  a suspicious bruise on his neck from the seatbelt. He knew that his fans and the public would assume that he had... "Detective Goro Akechi," the defense attorney said, "you were the one who arrested my client, correct?"

  "Yes."

  "What was it that you wrote in the report?"

  "I reported the truth. The defendant had illegal drugs on his person and pointed a gun at my chest—"

  "Was anyone there with you when my client allegedly held you at gunpoint."

  "Well, no, but—"

  "So, nobody can verify your accusations?"

  "There was a camera that I had the arriving officers check. The evidence is there. If needed, we can have it played now instead of later." The star smile on Akechi's face leaked sarcasm with each word he uttered. He hated attended hearings—especially when it was recorded for the news. The defendant had been an idol and the thought of the Second Coming of the Detective Prince going against a  teen idol made fans stir behind their computers. 

  "Akechi-san, could you just be accusing my client because his idol status could compete with your own?"

  "Objection!"

  Akechi rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, I do not have much care whether or not the defendant is famous or not. I am an officer of the law, he carried illegal drugs and had a loaded gun to me." He noticed the idol smirking at him, eyeing the detective. 

  After the hearing, the idol stood in front of Akechi, stopped in the hall waiting for the detective before he left. "Detective Goro Akechi," he grinned, "you live in an apartment, alone, a little ways past Shibuya. Apartment number four-sixteen on the eleventh floor."

  "Is this a poorly disguised threat?"

  "It's not disguised at all. You'll regret arresting me—"

  "Try me. Nowadays, death will be welcomed with tea and microwaved noodles at my house." 

  The idol made a face and left the courthouse. Akechi let out a breath, running a hand through the mess of tangles. The young detective made his way to Sae Niijima. "Akechi-kun," she smiled, "with the evidence and your testimony, I'm sure the jury will be done soon."

  "I don't wish to worry you, but it seems as if my life has been threatened."

  "What?!"

  "The idol listed my address a few moments ago and told me that I'll regret testifying. I'm not worried, though."

  "Contact me if anything happens. Threatening the life of a detective is an idiotic move."

  "Quite ridiculous, if I do say so myself. I shall find out if he will follow through since I am about to go back home. I'll be sure to keep the safety off my gun while I leave—Dammit, I just realized Kurusu-kun will be driving me..."

  "Makoto tells me he can't drive—"

  "Unfortunately, she is correct..."


	8. Chapter 8

  The fancy apartment complex that housed Goro Akechi was in a quiet area near Shibuya. He gave Akira a polite thanks before scanning the area and makinghis way inside. The dark cover of night provided a perfect cover for any attackers to jump Akechi. Despite the calm looks he held up in public, he jumped at sudden movements and empty sounds that lingered in the shadows. 

  "Good evening, Akechi-san," the woman at the front desk said, an obligated smile plastered on her face. The detective returned the false pleasentry on his way to the elevator. Detective money didn't earn him the large and expensive apartment, the fame did—the fame paid for college and his food, popularity fueled his electricity bill and let him shower every morning. He'd say fame was something he never expected and was thankful for, in truth, he believed fame was necessary for his survival. 

  The silence of his apartment was usually a welcome experience, differing from the constant camera flashes and mindless whispers. Tonight, Akechi felt it eerie, quiet enough to hide an intruder. He shook his head, placing his briefcase on the counter and taking out his phone. 

_'Apologies for contacting you so late, but would you mind forwarding Kurusu-kun's contact information to me? I'd like to inform him that I will come to Leblanc early to retrieve my bike.'_

Akechi sighed, shifting excess paperwork to get to the important ones. Sleep seemed too harsh at the moment, he needed to be alert. Death threats usually never fazed the Ace Detective, but the glint in the idol's eyes sent chills down Akechi's spine. The glint held more than sheer malice. His gun was placed securely on his belt, loaded and cocked just in case he needed to quickly shoot someone. Sae Niijima forwarded the contact information when Akechi took a seat at his desk. He thanked her quickly before sending a message to Akira. 

  _'Good evening, this is Detective Goro Akechi. I have asked Sae-san for your contact to inform you that I will come by tomorrow morning to retrieve my bike. I apologize if I am disturbing your sleep.'_

The response was immediate. 

_'There's no need to be formal over text, you know. Come by whenever.'_

_'And you can text me whenever too. ;)'_

Akechi never responded, opting to do his paperwork. Every thud made the detective flinch and look around, concern and fear laced into his features. Eventually, he gave up on the paperwork and left his apartment. The young man was definitely paranoid, he had gotten death threats every case... Akechi shook his head, the exhaustion must be getting to him. 

* * *

 

  "Makoto," Sae said, "Do you have any classes with Akechi?"

  "Huh? No, why?"

  "After the hearing today, he received a death threat. He tried to shrug it off, but he was trembling a little bit. Apparently, they have his address." Sae placed her fingers on her forehead, "I can't believe I let him go back to his apartment!"

  "A death threat? By the idol, correct? The one who had a gun to Akechi-san?"

  "In the video, he actually pulled the trigger and missed—I can't fathom why he wants Akechi-Kun dead, though..." Sae traced over the rim of her glass with her finger, idly staring at the clock. "Hopefully, he'll be fine. I trust him to take care of himself."

  "I should let the others know," Makoto pursed her lips, "He may be a valuable asset, but he's still a person. Akira cares for him, he'd be deeply hurt if the death treat succeeded. Perhaps, it'd be a bad idea to inform him... He'll only worry."

  "It's up to you, Makoto," Sae checked her phone, "he hasn't contacted me, yet. I assume he's okay."

* * *

 

  Akechi brought the bag of takeout into his apartment. The hot food mingled with the cool air and mixed scents with the cleaner. A bump reached his ears and fear raced through his veins. He raised his gun in the direction of his bedroom. 

  The room was empty when he opened the door. Nobody was waiting for him in the shadows beneath his bed or in the closet. Although, the room was completely ransacked with blood—or red paint—on the walls. The red substance spelled out: 'YOU GOT LUCKY'. Akechi jumped back, fumbling for his phone to call Sae. "Akechi?"

  "S-Sae-san! Could you come here? Someone broke in while I was getting food!"

  "What?! Are you okay?! I'm on my way right now!"

  The detective took a deep breath, renewing his calm façade. Akechi took a photo of the bedroom. The pillows were shredded and the stuffing was littered across the carpet. The drawers were opened with his clothes ripped apart on the ground. The wardrobe was scratched up with warnings carved into the wood. 

  Sae Niijima sped towards Akechi's apartment with Makoto. Despite knowing that, Akechi couldn't calm his racing heart. "How silly of me," he mumbled, "scared in my own house like when I was a child... How pathetic..."

  The knock on the door made Akechi jump, stumbling to answer with a calm face. "The bedroom," he said, his voice wavering with the plastic smile. Sae pushed through, storming down the hall into the bedroom. "Sorry, I know it's late and you have class tomorrow..."

  "It's no problem, Akechi," Makoto smiled, "Perhaps, you should stay somewhere temporarily until the culprits are apprehended."

  "I don't intend to allow anyone to make me fear for my own life," Akechi's voice hardened, "I've experienced enough of that."

  "You can always stay at our place—or I have a friend, he's so kind, I'm sure you can stay with him if you're uncomfortable staying with two girls. I'll give him a call."

  In the back of Makoto's mind, she knew it was a bad idea. The Phantom Thief base of operations was not a place for a detective—but she couldn't just let one of her friends stay in a dangerous place. Back when they first started high school, Akechi had met Sae Niijima at work and had been invited to their house for dinner. After that, the two high schoolers became friends—even though Akechi insisted that he didn't have any.

  "I called over the cops to take evidence in case they left something," Sae said, emerging from the hallway, "You can't stay here, Akechi-kun."

  "Hello! Akira, I'm sorry to bother you..."

  Sae busied herself with her phone, making s note to question Makoto about her housing choices for Akechi. She knew that Akira would take him in—after all, it was obvious of his feelings for the detective. "You don't need to move me—"

  "Akechi-kun," Sae grasped his shoulders, "you will _not_ stay here under _any_ circumstances, do you understand?"

  "But—"

  "Good news, Akira said you could stay with him. Pack up your clothes and we can take you to Leblanc!"

  "My clothes are shredded—all of them." Akechi leaned against the counter, holding his briefcase to his chest. He grabbed his take out and began sticking a fork into the meal. Makoto rolled her eyes when she saw him eating at a time like this. "Fortunately, all my important documents are in my briefcase at all times."

  "I guess the SIU can thank you for being a workaholic, Akechi-Kun, but you need to get some other clothes. I'll arrange a day off so you can buy new ones."

  "No, it's quite alright; I can order some online," Akechi smiled. The sisters took Akechi to Leblanc, each of them trapped in their thoughts during the short drive. Akechi could see the lights on with Akira sitting by the front door on his phone. Sae nodded at Akira and waved at Akechi before driving off. The two boys stood in awkward silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to say.

  "Do you want some coffee?" Akira said, finally figuring out his words. Akechi nodded mutely, following the shorter teen to the bar and taking a seat at his usual spot. "Makoto didn't explain the situation, is it personal?"

  "No, not at all," Akechi said, "The idol I had arrested threatened me and, while I was out, someone broke in and wrote 'You got lucky' on my wall above my bed." Akechi showed the photo to Akira, taking note of the anger, concern, and mild fear that flashed across his face. "Sae-san and Niijima-san had me stay out of my apartment—it seems like you will be housing me and I am grateful. Thank you, Kurusu-san."

  "You really enjoy being formal, don't you?" Akira slouched forward to hand Akechi his coffee. "Since you'll be living with me in my humble attic, I'll ask that you call me Akira." Akechi paused, his mug pressed firmly against his lips, but the coffee never reaching. 

  "That's rather... casual."

  "I'm a casual guy," he shrugged, "everyone calls me that." Akechi continued drinking, his mind returning to the idol that caused him distress. "So Akechi, I only have one bed, so I can take the couch."

  "This is your home, I wouldn't want to impose by taking your bed—the couch is perfect compared to my desk." Akechi draped his jacket over his briefcase and left his shoes by the stairs with a small frown. "I apologize for yet another inconvenience, but it seems like I have no other clothes other than that ones I am currently wearing, may I borrow a set of pajamas."

  "It's no problem, Akechi," Akira dig through his cabinet and extracted a featherman shirt and plaid pants before tossing them over to Akechi. After that, he got out a plain, black shirt and army green pant. "I won't look if you don't, but I can compromise—"

  "With that previous greeting and sly attitude, I could assume you were modeling yourself after the famed leader of the Phantom Thieves," Akechi smirked, "perhaps you aren't modeling after him because that insufferable nickname was never released to the public." He heard a sudden stop at the rustling of clothes and decided to let out a forced chuckle. "But, that's purely speculation, you're too kind to be someone so unbearable."

  "Uh... Y-Yeah!"


End file.
